


Executing Part of a Prophecy

by Blackrose27



Series: The Demigods That Don't Screw Up Too Badly [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Demigod!Anna, Demigod!Cole, Demigod!Souji, Demigod!Todd, Demigod!Yosuke, Evenutally, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gods and Goddesses AU, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Characters, Polyamory, Rating May Change, Trans Male Character, Trans Yosuke, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrose27/pseuds/Blackrose27
Summary: Imagine this. A world where you can identify as whatever you want. Where everyone is treated equally despite race, gender, sexuality, and status. Well, this isn't this kind of world. Enter Yosuke Hanamura. A guy who is constantly put down for being who he is because he wasn't fortunate enough to be born in his correct body. On top of societal pressures, he now gets to deal with a part-time job, high school, relationships, fighting demons, and god knows some other events along the way.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you guys know this is the first time I've written a fic. I'm not asking for you guys to be gentle, but don't be an ass and spam hate on the fic for no reason. Constructive criticism is more than welcomed. If you can't tell from the tags, Yosuke is going to be trans. I myself am not a trans person, so I apologize for any misrepresentations. Please point them out and I'll do my best to correct them. If you're not a fan of original characters messing around in the main plot of the game, or messing around with the characters then this isn't for you. I also suck at titles so I'm probably going to change it when I think of a better one. Anyways, let's start this. Thank you for considering to read this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know this is the first time I've written a fic. I'm not asking for you guys to be gentle, but don't be an ass and spam hate on the fic for no reason. Constructive criticism is more than welcomed. If you can't tell from the tags, Yosuke is going to be trans. I myself am not a trans person, so I apologize for any misrepresentations. Please point them out and I'll do my best to correct them. If you're not a fan of original characters messing around in the main plot of the game, or messing around with the characters then this isn't for you. I also suck at titles so I'm probably going to change it when I think of a better one. Anyways, let's start this. Thank you for considering to read this.

Hanako Hanamura wasn’t the typical, average female. Sure she looked the part. Small build, long, dark brown hair, caramel eyes, and a smile that could bring the sun in after months of rain. But she didn’t **feel** feminine. These were thoughts that she’s been having since she was ten years old, and they haven’t stopped. Whenever she looked into a mirror she saw a boy. Which never made sense to her. Except it also felt right. She was born as a girl, so wouldn’t that mean she was one?  
Turns out that’s much farther from the actual truth of it. A few years of research can save a person from going insane. What she found was that she was possibly an FTM trans male. The thought of being in the community her mother hates with a burning passion terrified her. So she hid it from both her parents for years. She went through school trying to be a normal girl, ignoring how uncomfortable and wrong it felt.  
As much as she hated herself for it, everything was manageable. Until puberty fully hit her in seventh grade.  
Is it ironic for a period to start for someone on Valentine’s day? Probably. She sighed, curled up on the couch in her room watching some stupid romcom and eating chocolates. She glared at her developing chest and groaned. _This is all bullshit._ She thought as she went to grab her phone on the nearby desk. Unlocking the screen, she felt like it was some cruel joke as no new messages greeted her.  
“Maybe it’s time I try a chat site if people in real life are going to be asses.” The people in her school either want to use her for her money or her looks. How many times has she had to pose as Isamu’s girlfriend again this week alone? It’s seriously getting annoying. She opened her Amino app (no one must know how obsessed she gets with her fandoms. She will cut a bitch if someone disses on them.) and heads straight to her Sherlock one. When asked to give a name she put down Yosuke. It’s not her real name, so no big deal. She’d posted some art a while back.  
“Holy shit how did that many people like it?” Shocked was an understatement when she saw the thousands of people who liked it. Hell someone started a private chat with her to thank her for bringing the piece into existence. Literally, it was Sherlock and John being dorky best friends what the hell?  
She did come onto the site to make a friend. Opening the chat she noticed the guy’s name was Oliver.She texted the guy a thank you. Right when she was about to go to a different Amino the guy texts back wondering what she was doing up so late. Looking over at the time proved to be only five in the afternoon.  
_Oliver_  
_I think you need to be sleeping. It’s three AM._  
She rereads the text. If it’s three then what the hell is this guy doing awake, let alone chastising her for being up that late.  
_Yosuke_  
_One it’s five in the afternoon here and two why are you telling me to be sleeping if you’re awake at three AM?_  
She adjusts herself and cringes at the feeling of blood moving with her before another text comes in.  
_Oliver  
Shit, you’re right. _

__

_Yosuke  
Oml, go sleep moron. You have school._

_Oliver  
Tomorrow’s Saturday._

_Yosuke  
And?_

_Oliver  
You don’t go to school on Saturdays._

_Yosuke  
Go sleep. Talk when it’s not the ass crack of dawn._

She locked the phone before deciding to take a nap herself. Schoolwork was still a thing, but she was dead tired and bleeding out isn’t helping her situation. Grabbing the closest blanket she draped it over herself. A few minutes later and she was asleep, smiling softly at the possibility of making Oliver her friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the past few years, after Oliver texted, the two became quick friends. Close enough for Oliver to reveal that his real name is Toddrick, but Yosuke (Todd thinks that the username Shinsei used is her real name. She got scolded by him later.) had permission to use Todd. As the two became closer Shinsei grew more confident that she wasn't a she at all. She ways a guy. And ironically enough used Yosuke as his preferred name. Here's the tricky part.

Two years have passed since he's decided on who he was as a person. He's in ninth grade and is currently enrolled to attend this place called Yasogami High in the boonies, better known as Yasoinaba, next spring. His dad got promoted to be a manager at the Junes there once the place is finished. However, it's been a year since his parents fully divorced. The reason for this? It's a long story.

Yosuke gathered both parents in the living room and sat them down on the couch. If he was going to hopefully live with them longer, he needed to tell them the truth about who he was. It took more courage than he would like to admit, but he still got out what needed to be said. He didn't want to imagine what would happen if he kept this for longer than necessary.

“Mom. Dad. I think I might be a guy. No. I know I'm a guy. I'm transgender and it's something I can't change about myself.” He was expecting hate from both sides. Hell. He had his stuff packed up and ready to go in case they both rejected him. His mom was already going at him with the whole you can't be a guy because of him being born female argument, but his dad had a different opinion.

Ukeireru Hanamura wasn't known for his acceptance of the LGBT+ group. Not to say he didn't support it. He accepted it as a part of life and moved on. So the reaction Yosuke heard from his dad shocked both him and his mother.

“Look. I'm not going to judge our son for finding his way in life. I suggest you do the same Subarashii.” The man stood to walk over and embrace his newly found son who was in tears at the acceptance from him. 

They had dinner that night in a kind of awkward silence before Yosuke's mother asked to talk in private. Which wasn't a good thing in the boy's eyes. He was right. As soon as the door to his mother's room shut she immediately started throwing slurs, insults, and the like at him. He tried explaining that he was always like this, and she blamed it on spoiling him too much when he was younger. 

Ukeireru had burst into the room asking what had happened. Yosuke crying on the floor curled in on himself said more than enough. He gently picked the small boy up, glared at the woman who did this, and dropped the boy off in his own room. He told Yosuke to pack his things before heading to the room.

The yelling heard from the two of them was terrifying to the boy. He put on his orange headphones pushing the play button and starting to text the one friend who cared.

 

_Yosuke  
Todd. My parents are fighting. I told them something and my mom flipped out and shit happend and I'm so scared oh god._

_Oliver  
Breathe Yosuke. You have your music on?_

_Yosuke  
Yeah. Why?_

_Oliver  
Wanted to make sure. I know it helps you out during attacks. What happened? Are you okay?_

_Yosuke  
I was talking to them about something and she flipped out on me I’m not okay I’m really scared_

 

His dad came in with suitcases in hand and gestured to the front door. Yosuke grabbed his bags, stuffed them into the car, and got in the passenger seat. His dad did the same getting into the driver's seat and the two were off to gods know where.

His dad had a death grip on the steering wheel. He looked so pissed at someone to the point that it honestly scared the teenager. Yosuke turned the volume up to drown out everything until they got to wherever the destination is. 

The young boy woke up a few hours later after his dad shook him a few times. When Yosuke became fully aware he was standing in front of a motel hours from his home. He didn't get a chance to ask what was happening. His dad was already gathering their luggage and walking up the steps, presumably to the room they were spending the night in. An hour later they were settled in, Yosuke on a bed drowning the world out. He felt his dad gently drop his headphones onto his neck.

“Son. We need to talk. About your mother, what's going to be happening, and a preferred name for you.” He sat down by the teenager looking frustrated and exhausted. “Do you know why I married your mother?”

“Because you love her?”

“Sort of.” Ukeireru sighed, placing his face into the palm of his hand before continuing. “I married her because she was pregnant with you. We fooled around and things got too serious for her. She's not a person who could handle parenthood, let alone when she was young. We married at 25 and had you in June. I talked to her about being accepting of you no matter what your gender, or sexual orientation. If it isn't obvious, that promise is broken and that was the only thing keeping us together. She wasn't mentally stable, and I only stayed so that you would be safe. I'm divorcing her starting tomorrow and gaining custody of you if you want to be with me.”

This was certainly a lot to handle for Yosuke. A few minutes pass for the boy to take everything, and immediately started to beg for his dad to gain custody. He didn't want to be with want to be with his mom if he could help it. Being with someone who refused to acknowledge who you were as a person did that.

“Since that's out of the way now, what do you want your name to be? I can't just call you son all the time.” He laughs softly to himself, staring at his son.

“Yosuke. I would prefer to be called Yosuke.” An online persona became a living person from this point onward. Even if the school's in the area wouldn't accept him for it, his dad is more than enough for.

“We'll get your haircut, and go binder shopping once your mother and I divorce. For now, we're staying here. Get some rest.” He stood and hugged the boy for a few minutes to leave him be. Yosuke switched into a tank top and shorts before tying his hair back. He texted Todd some quick assurances before promptly passing out. He wouldn't be recognizable once he and his dad finished their shopping. The smile on his face could've been from his accepting father or his very caring friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is rereading this the fic is going to be under some revising. More on this in the new chapter. But someone did end up pointing out some flaws and I am very grateful to him.


	2. Transitioning and Yasogami High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transitioning sucks. Transitioning in a country that refuses to accept that's who you are as a person sucks even more. At least someone other than his dad cares for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todd gets kind of introduced, He starts playing a bigger role next chapter and onwards. I figured to put in a small blurb about what it would feel like to be trans while being general. I apologize. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Let's start this.

After his dad had won custody (minus the weekend visit) the two moved into the town Yasoinaba. The Junes had finished being constructed a few days before the school year had started, and the boy was milking the time he had left before hell started. Well, that was his plans. His dad had other plans.

“Come on Yosuke. We got things to do. We need to get some school shopping out of the way, and no not the traditional supply shopping.” His dad throws the covers off the sleeping boy. Yosuke groaned at the warmth leaving him before rubbing his eyes and stretching. Why is he being forced awake this early in the morning? It’s not even seven and...oh yeah. Haircut day.

Still not fully pleased with getting up so early in the morning, he stood and stretched cracking any joints that he could. Heading to his closet he grabbed a black T-shirt and some red jeans. The V-neck that was by the shirt was taunting him. It’s super comfortable, but like hell he’s going to be bringing attention to himself. 

After putting the shirt and pants on he went out of his room and into the kitchen to find something that will satisfy his hunger. Which is a no go apparently with how empty the fridge is. Sighing, he grabbed a cup of ramen and prepared it. He was sipping the rest out of his cup before his dad was yelling about being late for the appointment. Finishing the last of his breakfast, he grabbed his phone and went in the car. His dad started it up, and the two were off.

Half an hour later and Yosuke was in the lobby waiting for his stylist to call him forward. His dad had a camera ready to capture the “big moment”. It was a haircut and color. Then again, at least a foot of hair was being cut off and the rest was being bleached into a light brown. He wondered what Todd would think if he knew. 

A few minutes later and he heard his name called. Standing, his dad followed him to the back while Yosuke explained to the stylist what he wanted to have done. She was trying to convince him to just do a trim considering how pretty it was and to leave the natural color. He wasn't budging, and next thing he knew he was in a hair cape and sitting down. The appointment took about two hours give or take. He was more than pleased with the results of the cut. Definitely more masculine. He left her a tip and thanked her for respecting the decisions. The two boys went back home and spent about an hour looking for stores online that sold binders for a decent price that would also deliver within a day or two. After a good two hours, they find some a little more on the expensive side, but would also deliver before school started. They ordered them and two days later they came in. Good news for Yosuke. Todd apparently was going to be a foreign exchange student in Japan and was hopefully attending the same school Yosuke was attending. If there was any gods or goddesses Yosuke was praying to them that this was the case. It'd be nice to not be alone. The last day of break went by, and Yosuke prayed one more time that he and Todd ended up in the same school. With that, he closed his eyes and waited for the next day to come.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The school in this town wasn't horrible at least. It offered some good scholarship opportunities, and classes that the city would refuse to offer. The students and teachers were pricks, but you can't win all battles. The first day of school anywhere is going to be hell. What makes it worse is that people don't understand how to run a business.

Junes this, Junes that, don't be around her she's the reason why the shopping district is losing customers. If people understood sales, then they would realize he wasn't apart of the damn problem. It's been _months _since he moved into the place and he's been harassed, called names, beaten to a pulp, and pair this along with the weekend visits to his mom it's a miracle he hasn't offed himself yet. And that miracle’s name is Todrick.__

____

Todrick Jamison Haal is a foreign exchange student from Queens, New York. He was extremely tall, pale, and was covered in freckles. Seriously. This boy looks like he took a bath in them. His hair was a dark enough brown to be considered black, and he looked like he just rolled out of bed with how messy it was. His eyes were a caramel brown, and one of the biggest reasons why Yosuke refused to believe the rumors about the American boy.

____

“Hey, YoYo. Quick question for ya. Do you smoke pot?”

____

“No. Why?”

____

“Damn. I just thought weed be cute together.” It was shit like this that kept Yosuke from doing a lot of things he shouldn't be doing. This 6’2”, pale motherfucker was also pretty damn smooth and a huge dork. Who also flirts with almost everyone in the school. Mainly the 5’6” brunette that everyone hated but Todrick. Everytime without fail the brunette would flush, and hide his face. 

____

Yosuke had texted Todd about the transfer student. The two had switched from an Amino chat to actual texting a few months back. Two months in and Todrick asked for his number. Imagine the shock both boys had when they saw that they already had one another's numbers, along with months of text conversations and calls. People still messed with the small boy, but not without consequences.

____


	3. Entering the TV World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can the silver-haired transfer student that looks like he's living in an anime claim that he can go through TVs? How the hell can he actually GO THROUGH THE DAMN THING?! AND WHY THE HELL IS HE SO ATTRACTIVE?! COME ON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Souji gets introduced. Along with Chie, Yukiko, and a shadow. It should be obvious who's. Apologies for not having an upload schedule. I'm new to this, so yeah. Once winter break hits over here I'll try to get an upload schedule, but even then no promises. I will promise 1 chapter per week from this point on. And as you can see, Yosuke now has two crushes. Who are both guys. Him and his gay ass is trying too hard to be straight, and failing horribly. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Enough of me rambling. I hope you enjoy. Let's get this started.

His first year was a complete disaster. Todd nearly got suspended three times for trying to protect Yosuke from people who decided to get more physical with the bullying, the name callers kept finding more hurtful things to say, the small group of friends he had made at Yasogami decided that he wasn’t useful once they learned how his employee discount worked, and a fuck load of other things. Wearing the girl’s uniform had made things ten times worse. **Nothing** went right that year. He at least met a girl who seemed nice enough during the year. 

********

********

****

If he had to be honest with himself (which he never was) he’s found males to be more attractive (If the way he stared at Todd when the taller boy wasn’t looking was anything to go by). Which wasn’t a problem pre-transitioning. Post-transition it was a huge problem. He was a freak as it was, why make himself even more of one? When he met Saki Konishi, well she was someone that if Yosuke had been lesbian before transitioning, he would’ve developed a crush on her. So that’s what he tried to do. 

****

****

****

He tried to help her in as many ways as possible. Whether it was handing her his notes, helping her family store, or getting her a job at Junes he did it. He tried everything, big or little, to try and transfer his feelings from Todd to Saki. It never worked. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get them to move on from the exchange student. At least the school believed him. 

****

****

****

By the end of his first year, he had about four friends. Todd obviously, Saki, a brunette named Chie Satonaka, and her best friend Yukiko Amagi. Did he shamelessly flirt with Chie? No. Not his type if he had to choose a girl. He did with Yukiko though. Even if the two girls were practically dating. Make himself look as lesbian as possible so when he comes out to them as trans he’ll look straight. Even if he wasn’t.

****

****

****

Chie was “nice” enough to try and educate him on kung fu flicks. She lent him her copy of Trial of the Dragon during the break. Oh goodie. Another movie he can keep in his bag until the end of the break and say he loved every minute of it. He grabbed his death trap of a bike and pedaled home. At least he got the next week off from work. His dad wanted to give some form of a break, and this was the best he could do. Yosuke sure as hell isn’t complaining.

****

****

****

A note was left on the counter explaining that his dad was out on a date with the girl he met online. Yosuke was on his own for dinner that night. Which translates to good luck scavenging through the pantry and fridge for food call me if you want me to get you leftovers from the restaurant. He sighs while scavenging for some food. His quest is fruitless. With nothing else to do, he heads to his room, drops his bag at the door, and flops onto his bed. Music blaring into his ears he stares at the ceiling. 

****

****

****

His dad was able to get him the male school uniform for next year and the year after. So hopefully it'll be a better year. Todd's staying for another year, and both Chie and Yukiko seem like good people. 

****

****

****

“Hopefully this next year will be better. Maybe I can talk to dad about getting some help for my anxiety.” He says more or less to himself. With that, he lets his eyes fall and zones out. He passes out a few hours later.

****

****

****

 

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

April hit all too soon. School was starting today, and he wasn’t ready for it. If his dad telling him to get dressed twenty minutes before he needed to be out to make it on time was anything to go by. He quickly got his binder, v-neck, and the Yasogami uniform on, brushed his hair, and hopped onto his bike. He tried riding it as fast as he could to the school to make it on time. Keyword tried. The death trap decided to not only be wobbly, but it also decided to have him crash into a pole. While it did end up being extremely painful, that wasn’t what sucked the most. Minus the rain, the cracking noise of a DVD terrified him. And the guy staring at him before walking off is a huge dick and can go fuck off. He rode the rest of the way to school trying to think of excuses as to what happened to the disc, or how he could get out as soon as possible.

****

****

****

 

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

The only good thing about being in King Moron’s class was Todd sitting next to him. Chie was in front of Todd, and Yukiko in front of her. Somehow all of them had ended up in the same class. Yosuke wasn’t complaining, more of shocked by the luck of it. Moroka’s voice was similar to nails on a chalkboard for the brunette, and he very nearly put on the orange headphones that were around his neck. He’d said something about the new transfer student being a good city boy and to introduce himself. No one could prepare for what the silver-haired boy said. (Okay maybe Todd could, but Todd did something similar on his first day so he doesn’t count.)

****

****

****

“...You calling me a loser?” The guy looked over at Morooka like he was genuinely offended. Was this guy nuts?! City boy or not, no one wants to mess with Morooka. Yeah everyone knew he was an asshole, but no one said it to his face. Yosuke looked at him the silverette and noticed he was the same guy who walked by him earlier. Maybe that’s why he was a dick. When Morooka went on his rant Chie interrupted him and asked if the guy could sit next to her. And technically in front of Yosuke. Great. He gets to stare at this asshole’s back for the next year. Thanks, Chie. He sighed softly and resigned to his fate for the next year. 

****

****

****

He’s in even worse pain than he was yesterday. And yes that includes Chie’s kick to his shin. He’s pretty sure the girl is trying to turn him into her personal training dummy. But at this point, he'd gladly take her kicks over being stuck in a goddamn trash can. Day two of the school year and his bike decides crash yet again into something. This time it chose the damn trash. Oh, joy. This is so much fun. Why can’t anything go right for him?

****

****

****

His cries of help were being ignored for a good minute or two when suddenly a strong pair of arms are around his waist and he was pulled out. He didn’t have too much time to react before someone was brushing the trash off of him and being a little too close for his comfort. Before he could scold the person for being in his bubble he noticed two things. One the new transfer student is really fucking tall. The second being silver might be his new favorite color, or at the very least competing with orange. Like holy shit. It took him a few seconds to snap out of his mini trance the guy put him in. 

****

****

****

“Thanks for saving me. Umm...Souji Seta right? Name’s Yosuke Hanamura. I personally suggest you call me that if you don't want to get beat. My friend isn't too happy if he hears anyone use any other name. ”

****

****

****

“Yeah, no problem. Are you alright? Your bike doesn’t seem to be in the best shape.”

****

****

****

 

****

****

****

“Well, you’re right about that.” He laughed softly before seeing a familiar figure coming up to the two.

****

****

****

“Todd! Hey!” He walked up to the taller boy before being pulled into an embrace. He hugged to taller boy back, laughing a little louder than he would’ve liked to when he was lifted off the ground.

****

****

****

“Hey, YoYo. What’re you doing with the transfer student?”

****

****

****

“He ended up saving my ass from a rogue trashcan.” He checked the time and noticed how late the three were going to be if they didn’t hurry up. “I’ll tell you later. Right now we have to get to school. You guys want a ride on my bike? It’s a little squeaky but it should be able to support us all if we’re careful.” A few seconds later all three boys were miraculously on the bike and off to Yasogami. They barely made it on time to homeroom.

****

****

****

 

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

After school, Yosuke had walked up to the silver-haired teenager. He figured that the guy saved him from a trash can he should take him out to celebrate him coming to the town. He didn’t expect Todd to come along, but his wallet could handle another person as long as they all ordered something decently cheap. Add Chie to the mix and now he needs to go to Junes for a steak dinner. Her excuse was that he needed to give her a dinner after breaking the DVD. 

****

****

****

The four were talking about the murders going on, and to welcome Souji to the small town of Inaba. Todd should’ve been gone before the last class since he lived in Okina with his transfer mom. It would be a problem if she wasn’t working late, so the boy got to stay. While the four were talking Yosuke noticed that Saki wasn’t her perky self. He excused himself before standing and walking over to her, not noticing the pissed look Todd was giving the girl. 

****

****

****

Talking to her was a fruitless endeavor. She didn’t want to to talk about what was going on, and her being on break didn’t help. She went back to her shift, and he looked after her. 

****

****

****

Chie ended up mentioning something about the stupid rumor of the Midnight Channel, and now he can’t get it out of his head. Which is how he ended up staying awake until midnight to more than likely stare at a blank screen and look like a moron. This is what he expected. What he actually saw was a girl that looked like Saki covered in a black mist. He didn’t sleep for the rest of the night after seeing it.

****

****

****

Yosuke ended up confirming his suspicions with Souji and Chie. And also had a laugh when Souji was explaining that he put his hand and head into his TV. Because that’s impossible. Right? Right. Or so he thought. And to save some trouble Yosuke and Chie were looking at TVs, Chie was trying to convince him to give her a discount, Souji sticks a hand in the TV in the middle of Junes, and the three end up in another world. Roaming around the world is a fruitless journey, and they meet this thing that calls itself Teddie. Teddie summons a stack of TVs, pushes the three through, and now Yosuke is very concerned about what is going on in this small town. The next day he gets to find out Saki died, and he saw a chance to jump back in. Not that he’ll admit that he wants to go back to have some fun. He should be learning that not being honest with himself isn’t going to be helpful.

****

****

****

A twisted version of the Konishi liquor store finds Yosuke and Souji faced with two...things. A blinding light and some electricity later Souji has this thing that he called a persona that allows him to fight what Teddie called shadows. The voices heard at the front of the store had Yosuke running into the store asap. Which was the worst mistake of his life. The store delivered some truth as to what Saki was thinking, and...something else.

****

****

****

“Actually, I’m the one who thinks everything’s a pain in the ass.” A distorted voice had said. And it’s one that’s eerily similar. The thing laughed, looking at the small boy. 

****

****

****

“Who are you?! I...I wouldn’t think that.”

****

****

****

“Sure you wouldn’t. When are you going to stop deluding yourself? Screw the shopping district and Junes too! You’re sick of everything, especially living in the sticks.”

****

****

****

“Th-That’s not true. I-”

****

****

****

“Cut the crap. You put on a good front of being happy and carefree because of how scared you are of being alone.The more people around you the easier it is to block out the pain of being isolated by everyone around you.” The thing cackled and walked closer to the slightly shivering brunette. “Good excuse for coming back here too. Saving Saki-Senpai? Ha. Please.”

****

****

****

“Stop it. That...That’s not it I-”

****

****

****

“Wait. Why so panicked? I thought I was spouting bullshit. Or do I really know what you ARE thinking? And what about this. Hey pretty boy.~”

****

****

****

The second Yosuke directed his golden-eyed gaze to the silverette. The smirk on his face and the panic in the young boy’s body language implied something bad happening.

****

****

****

“Get a load of this. The reason why I wanted you to call me Yosuke is because I’m not normal.” He looked back to the brunette. “I’m what people call a tranny. A freak of nature that can’t be a girl correctly and decides to be a guy instead.”

****

****

****

“Shut up. Souji that’s...that’s not-”

****

****

****

“Can’t be normal, can’t be entertained, can’t do anything right. So when this whole thing happened you jumped at the chance. And why wouldn’t you? There’s nothing else to do here. And if everything went well hey you could be a hero. Saki’s death was the perfect excuse to jump back in here and snoop around. “ 

****

****

****

“Who are you...What are you?”

****

****

****

“I already told you...I’m you. Your shadow. There’s nothing I don’t know about you.” The figure smirked at the boy, sneering almost at him.

****

****

****

“Screw that. I don’t know who you are. You can’t be me you son of a bitch!!”  
The shadow laughed, starting out slow and softly and crescendoing into a much louder laugh. “THAT’S RIGHT SAY IT AGAIN!”

****

****

****

“You’re not me. YOU’RE NOTHING LIKE ME!”

****

****

****

“Yeah, that’s right. I am me now. I’m not you anymore see.” A blinding white light mixed with streaks of red and back came from the shadow. All three people looked on as it transformed into what could be best described as a demon. Yosuke didn’t end up seeing what it fully looked like once it finished transforming. He ended up passing out on the floor leaving the fight to Souji.

****

****

****


	4. Battling the Shadow and the Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souji didn't expect that the other side of a TV would lead him to get an ability that he called persona, and someone he'd consider an acquaintance to face something akin to a demon. And to fight this thing. Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for how long and rushed the last chapter was. I would've gone into more details about some of the things, but I wanted to bring the TV world in and it was getting really long as it was. The chapter ended up being bigger than the previous three chapters put together. Anyways now we get Souji's POV for a chapter or two, and soon I'll be having Todd's POV. As an FYI I am playing around with canon heights of Souji and Yosuke. So Souji's 6'3" and Yosuke's 5'6". Anyways, enough of me rambling. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Let's get this started.

“I am the shadow...The true self...I’ll crush everything that bores me...starting with YOU!”

What Souji was expecting for his afternoon today was to head in this other world and get out after seeing nothing wrong, go home, and try to bond with Nanako. Not having to deal with a Shadow of a person he just met and having a lot of things to think about while fighting this thing.The frog and humanoid thing looked down at the boy. It looked ready to have a good time hurting first Souji and then killing Yosuke.

It doesn’t help that it used what he assumed to be a wind-based attack, knocking the silver-haired boy down and taking more damage than he had originally planned. The shadow laughed sadistically, staring at the downed boy.

“How long can you survive this?”

“Be careful Sensei! This one is much stronger than the last ones! Defend yourself if you feel threatened!”

Taking Teddie’s advice and keeping it in mind, Souji stood up and shaking off the attack. He summoned a blue tarot card and crushed it in his hand, summoning Izanagi and launching a Zio attack on the Shadow. Which knocks it down and allows for a second attack. If electricity worked best on the Shadow, then why change the move? With this logic he summoned the card again and launched another Zio attack. When the thing recovered it guarded its weak point. If he couldn’t knock it down then he’ll attack. Taking the golf club Yosuke had handed him earlier and pushing the silver-framed glasses up, he ran up to the thing and swung the club with all the force he could muster. It did nothing to the thing.

It may not have been guarding anymore, but what he didn’t expect was another attack from him that was wind-based. Souji was knocked down once again by the Wind of Oblivion. Shadow Yosuke took this chance to power up, taunting the downed boy. With a better strategy in mind, Souji stood and repeated the motions of crushing the blue tarot card and using Zio on the thing. After taking an attack and two more Zios later the shadow guarded again. Remembering the advice from Teddie, Souji guarded as well. Which helped tremendously. 

Instead of being downed by the Wind of Oblivion, he took way less damage and stayed up. Being low on health he drank some medicine, cringed at the taste, and waited for the shadow to power up before using Zio once more. The battle from this point went something like this. Two Zios, take some damage, two Zios, Guard, repeat. It went on for what felt like an hour before the damn thing fell. Souji felt a surge of energy after the battle which he figured will have something to do with his ability to make personas.

He looked over at the passed out boy that was slowly getting up. When he was fully upright Teddie had rushed over to the brunette making sure he was okay. After confirming he was fine, he looked over to the Yosuke surrounded by the purple mist passively looking at the real world counterpart. 

“You...You aren’t me.”

“Yosuke. That thing came from you. You have to accept it before it goes berserk again.” The red bear warned the teen.

“You’re still yourself Yosuke.” Souji looked down at the short boy, trying to be as supportive as possible. 

“Damnit... It hurts to face yourself.” He turned to the doppelganger reluctantly and sighed. “I knew it wasn’t lying. I was too ashamed to admit it. You’re me. And I’m you. All of this is me when you really think about it.” The shadowed nodded, seemingly pacified.  
_> The strength of heart to face oneself has been made manifest. ___  
The shadow form of Yosuke turned into something similar to the shadow in his true form, while looking different. It looked more humanoid than it did before, clad in a white body suit that flares around the ankles. The sleeves and cuffs are camo colored holding throwing stars. It wore a red scarf that moved in a breeze. The eyes were also throwing stars with a black head and ears. It was surrounded by a blue light before turning into a similar blue tarot card, landing in the brunette's hand.  
_> Yosuke has faced his other self...He has obtained the facade used to overcome life’s hardships, the persona Jiraiya! ___

____“So this is my persona. Huh...ngh.” The boy kneels on to the ground, clearly exhausted. Souji goes over to him to see if he’s okay. He helps the shorter boy up as he thanks the silverette for being here to help him face his shadow and to recover from the embarrassment of finding out about how Saki really felt about him. The trio walks out of the twisted liquor store and heads to the TV studio platform. When they get they begin discussing the world’s mechanics.  
The three come to the conclusion that the world around them caused the death of both Saki Konishi and the announcer Mayumi Yamano._ _ _ _

____“Fighting the shadows is going to be dangerous and hard to do. But we might be able to save people!” The bear announced to the group._ _ _ _

____“Are you saying that if anyone else is thrown in here we can save them? Like you guys did with me?”_ _ _ _

____“We won’t know unless we try, right?” Souji cocks his hip out and placed his hand on it. If it was anything similar to how Yosuke’s shadow worked, then with more people it’ll get easier to take these things on. The murders would be stopped, and the killer might give up._ _ _ _

____“Anyways, we need to find the person behind this and stop them first. Take them out and we win.”_ _ _ _

____“Ummm...Can I ask something?” The bear looked at the two humans, questioning and hoping that they might have the answer. “If Shadows are born from humans, then...What was Teddie born from?”_ _ _ _

____“Wait. If you don’t know where you came then how are we supposed to know?” The brunette uncrossed his arms out of sheer confusion before recrossing them. Turns out the bear mainly knows about the world around them and barely anything about himself. Odd considering it should be the other way around when thinking about it logically._ _ _ _

____“Will you guys...come back here?” The bear somehow managed to look both doubtful and hopeful. If they wanted to solve the mystery then yes. They don't exactly have a choice. Saying that however wouldn't exactly be the nicest thing._ _ _ _

____“We made a promise. So, of course, we'll be coming back.” He smiled softly at the bear and the immediate shift in response._ _ _ _

____“You'll keep your word?”_ _ _ _

____“You’re the one you weren't letting us leave if we didn't.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh right! I'll let you out. But there's one more thing. You have to come in from the same place every time. It makes it easier for us to meet up that way.”_ _ _ _

____“From the same place?” Souji raised an eyebrow in confusion. It makes sense, but why couldn't they just go through a bigger TV at their homes?_ _ _ _

____“I mean you could come in from somewhere else. But you wouldn't end up here. You might end up somewhere else, and I might not be able to get to you guys. Then you would be doooooooomed. Understand?!” Teddie tries to look as serious as possible considering how valuable the information was. Keyword tried. He was a cartoon bear practically. One can only look so serious before it became funny. It at least made sense and wasn't some stupid reason._ _ _ _

____A few seconds later and Teddie summoned the stack of TVs that served as the exit to this place. The two teens looked in to make sure that Chie was the only person out there before jumping through. One weird portal thing later and both of them are on the floor of Junes._ _ _ _

____Chie’s pissed off enough to throw the rope at Yosuke before running off. Tears running down her face as she tries to hide the concern. It was their fault for making her worry, but it was better she didn't come along. God knows what could've happened to her._ _ _ _

____“I don't know about you but I'm completely wiped out. I'm gonna go home, shower for awhile, and get some sleep. I...I think I'm gonna sleep well tonight. Thanks.” He laughs softly while looking up at the silverette. “I'll see you in the morning.” He waved and walked off to the exit of the place._ _ _ _

____Souji had one chance to bring it up. Pairing what Yosuke's shadow had said with the lack of a prominent Adam's apple, and people calling him a more feminine name it makes sense. It was something that needed to be brought up to get a closer relationship with him. And he would’ve brought it up if it wasn’t for the fact that this was probably one of the shittiest days for Yosuke. He just figured out someone close to him hated his guts from the beginning, got his darkest secrets spilled to a complete stranger, and who knows what else happened beforehand. As much as Souji wanted to bring it up, he couldn’t find the heart to do it._ _ _ _

____Not to say that didn’t cause him to think about it the entire walk back to the Dojima residence._ _ _ _

____~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On the way back he had a quick conversation with Yukiko about adjusting to the place and how he was getting along with Chie. He was sure that the spunky girl had a lot of good intentions when it came to those she loved, but she had a pretty hard time to get that message across. From what he’s seen anyways. With that, the two parted ways. _ _ _ _

____Nanako seemed pretty worried when he walked through the door and them both some drinks. The news report didn’t help any, and he did what he could to comfort the little girl. After the interview with Yukiko, the two did some chores and went to bed afterward._ _ _ _

____Souji sat in his room and checked to see the weather outside. It was pouring. At 11:59 he turned the TV off for a test, and found that as long as the conditions were met. Instead of a person like last time, it was a shadowy figure of a woman wearing a kimono. What it meant was confusing, but maybe he could reach in and grab her? Only one way to find out. He reached his arm into the TV only to see the image disappear. Well, there goes that theory. With a soft sigh, Souji decided to head to bed for now and discuss what happened with everyone tomorrow._ _ _ _

____~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On the way to school, Yosuke rode up to Souji and greeted him with a wink and a smile. Which shouldn’t have been as cute as it was. He shouldn’t have been as cute as he was actually. But life liked to torture him with cute things he couldn’t have. First cats and now Yosuke. _ _ _ _

____“Yo! Did you see what was on last night? What do you think it means?” The boy leaned somewhat on the yellow death trap as a bike. “I don’t know if it means someone’s in there yet, but we can’t just ignore it. I mean, if it turns out that someone is using that world as a weapon then we can’t let them get away with this. And it’s not like we can get the police involved. Who would believe some teenage kids that there’s another world inside the TV? And that the murderer is using it as a weapon?”_ _ _ _

____The shorter boy looked at him with something akin to hope in his eyes. When Souji thought about it well, as of right now the two were the only ones who could do this. The police would deem them as crazy, and the only other person who can go through TVs is using it as a weapon. The choice was pretty simple._ _ _ _

____“It has to be us. You’re right about the police not being able to do anything. Let’s do this.” He smiled at him as Yosuke laughed softly._ _ _ _

____“It’s nice hearing it from someone else. Oh. So I tried sticking my head through the TV last night. And it worked. I think it’s because I have the same power...persona, right? We might’ve gotten this power to solve this case. Makes sense right? Even if you went in the TV first and got your person second.” He laughed softly to himself. “As long as you’re with me I feel like I can find the culprit and solve the case. Let’s do our best.”_ _ _ _

____The two boys nodded and shook hands. Souji wasn’t sure what to make of the mystery surrounding him, but if Yosuke could keep calm so could he. He sensed the beginnings of a friendship starting between the two before a voice sounded off in his head._ _ _ _

_________Thou art I...and I am thou…_  
_Thou hast established a new bond… ___  
_It brings thee closer to the truth ___  
_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician Arcana ___  
Igor had mentioned something similar to this last night, didn’t he? Is the bond made with Yosuke what Igor was talking about? Souji shook his head slightly, smiling to himself. He felt like Yosuke would take a mortal blow for him if something were to happen in the otherworld. The two talked on the way to school about some random things and the case itself. If they walked a little closer than normal no one either cared to notice or didn’t comment on it.


	5. Breakups and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd gets to experience both the worst and best months of his life. It starts with him splitting and ends with him being thrown into something. At least he got YoYo back for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Makes promise about an update schedule* *Breaks said promise and doesn't update for almost a full month*  
> I AM SO SORRY TO ANYONE WHO WAITED THE FULL TIME AND SO ONE I FEEL AWFUL!  
> Who else had a feeling this was going to happen? Anyways I do want to thank Rose_of_the_Wind for correcting some errors that I made up to this point. I fixed them and hope that it is better fitting to the story. Legit the friend helping me write this and myself freaked out for a good hour or two once I noticed. We get Todd's point of view this time and bad things happen to the poor boy. He's 6'2", and has some Harry Potter glasses. And to clear up a little confusion. Any OCs mentioned in this story are not mine. They belong to a really good friend of mine who is letting me use them for this story and I'm still grateful she's letting me. Enough of me rambling. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Let's get this started.

April 23rd. No one speaks to Todd about April 23rd. This has by far been this worst day of his life. Other than his dad replacing him with his Dad’s sister’s daughter. Or when he got the scar on his cheek. His stepdad crashing the car on purpose sucked too. His mom telling him that she never loved him kinda sucked a lot too. And the first time his stepdad hit him really sucked. Okay, so he’s had a lot of shit days. But this one really sucked.

His boyfriend of two years just broke up with him today. On top of the whole murder bullshit, he gets to deal with a broken heart and someone stealing YoYo from him. This is turning out to be such a good start to the new year. Fucking hell. Even if he would rather have Gavin be happy over him being in being in an unhappy relationship, it still sucked to have a broken heart. With a heavy heart, he put on his uniform, straightened his extremely curly hair, and left the house to grab the train heading to Inaba.  
Stepping onto the platform he made a beeline for Yasogami. Living in Okina and going to the high school in Inaba was a pain in the ass, but he traveled this far as a transfer student to not try and find Yosuke. And he did. Which was worth it. Even if it was a pain in the ass to convince the people in charge of the program to let him stay another year. So seeing this silver-haired fuck boy steal YoYo was getting on Todd's nerves. Adding insult to injury he's heartbroken. Reasonably he nearly snapped someone's neck when he saw what he did.

This tall, silver-haired asshole was walking with Yosuke, making him laugh, smile, and be the natural sun that Yosuke is. Partner this. Partner that. Sorry Todd partner and I have some plans after school, next time? Todd was about ready to snap partner's neck. Seta didn't know Yosuke like Todd did. Seta didn't know about the snort laugh Yosuke had. Seta didn't know how depressed and anxious Yosuke actually was. Seta didn't know that Yosuke was a literal embodiment of a god. Seta knew literally nothing about Yosuke.  
So seeing the two walking to school, talking about something Todd couldn't hear it...it hurt. It hurt seeing the only reason he came to a foreign land being taken away by someone who's a native. He walked behind the two boys with an even heavier heart than before.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After two weeks of crying, punching, smoking, avoiding literally everyone but his best friend Anna, and more smoking ontop of another few weeks of school riding his ass, he's finally maybe over Gavin. Okay not really. But hey, he's come to terms with Gavin finding love with someone else is okay. The whole Yosuke being stolen thing was still pissing Todd off. And after Amagi suddenly came back her, Satonaka, Seta, and Yosuke were all buddy-buddy all of a sudden. And honestly? He hated it.  
Everyone went from hating Yosuke to everyone loving him. It wasn't that Todd wanted Yosuke to be lonely, but he at least wanted Yosuke to pay attention to him again. Even if it was for a few minutes. It was first year all over again before they figured out who they both were. Todd wasn’t even in on their little group hangouts! Todd was here before Seta. So why is this fuck boy getting all the attention?! He’s had enough of this silver-haired, bowl-cut wearing asshole taking away the one fucking reason he came to this stupid country.

After school Todd had stayed behind. If his transfer mom was wondering where he was he’d send her a text saying he was hanging out with some friends. It was kind of true. He’d win anyways. Todd leaned against the building of the school. He took out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling the toxic chemicals and exhaling them back out. It’s about time someone taught this silver-haired goody two shoes why this place thought he was a psychopath (*cough cough* He’s a sociopath*cough cough* This place is filled with morons and people who can’t do research *cough cough*)  
When Seta walked out Todd had noticed Yosuke was with him. What else was new at this point. He sighed and nearly walked off, abandoning the plan. Keyword nearly. Yosuke had ended up running back into the school for some reason and Seta was alone.  
He walked over to the silver-haired boy playing on his phone before clearing his throat to get Seta’s attention. He looked away from his phone and looked down at Todd. The one-inch difference wasn’t helping Todd’s mood right now.  
“Haal right? I believe you’re in my class. How are you?” The silverette was at least trying to be civil with the ravenette. Despite the rumors going around apparently. Todd glared and crossed his arms leaning against a nearby wall. 

“Let’s get this straight fuckboy. You’re from the city. YoYo’s from the city. Cool. Whatever. But stay away from him.”

“I’m not exactly sure what you mean. Yosuke and I have just been hanging out after school to study.”

“How dumb do you think I am? I wouldn’t be shocked if the two of you have sucked face before.”  
“What?! I... We’d-” A light blush was forming on the normally stoic Seta. Like hell Todd was passing this up.  
“What do we have here. Stoic Seta. Admired for how little emotion he shows on a daily basis. Is blushing? Well, this certainly says something about you now doesn’t it?” Todd pushed himself off the wall and circled the other boy. Smirking the whole time.  
Meanwhile, the slight blush that was on Seta’s face was no longer a light dusting. While it wasn’t inventing new shades of red, it definitely was a pretty shade of red. Whether it was from anger, embarrassment, or both Todd was unsure about. The stance the silverette was taking, however, was promising.  
“Are you a manwhore too? Someone as good looking as you would be. Wouldn’t be shocking honestly. Is that how you got YoYo interested? Are you just using him? Don’t worry. I’ll fix that.” 

God this was fun. Probably a little too fun, but oh well. The guy was practically steaming. The only thing that would’ve made this better would be if Todd was prepared for the first punch. He wasn’t. At least not where he was expecting. Then again who expects someone to get up after being punched in the stomach. Seta had taken the chance to pick Todd up and throw him back down onto the cement. After a few seconds to recover his breath, Todd stood and punched the silverette square on his jaw. He ended up punching hard enough for Seta to spit out some blood. This small victory as the taller boy charged at him. Todd sidestepped and tripped him, smirking at the fallen boy. He tried walking off except the asshole on the ground grabbed his ankle and pulled it back, causing Todd to faceplant into the ground. Great. Seta climbed on top of him before punching one of the lenses on Todd’s glasses completely shattering it. So now he has to get new glasses AND he gets a black eye. He doesn’t even get a chance to fight back before the reason this whole thing started came walking out of the building more than likely looking for his phone for his music.

“Hey. Sorry for taking so long my phone wasn’t cooperating and- WHAT THE HELL SOUJI?!”  
Walking outside to see the two closest people in his life fighting as the last thing he expected. The fact that Souji was on top of Todd wasn’t helping the silverette’s case. He helped both boys up off the ground before checking Todd’s eye to make sure no glass got in it. Luck was on his side at least. Yosuke sighed before telling Souji they would have to reschedule the hangout, grabbed the ravenette’s wrist, and dragged him to the train station.  
Had he stayed a little longer he would’ve seen how hurt Souji was. They saved Kanji and got some time off. Emotions now decided to get in the way. With a soft sigh he went to Dojima’s place, reassuring both the detective and Nanako that he was fine before heading to bed early.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yosuke Hanamura was a simple guy. Don’t fight for stupid reason, be safe, and have medical supplies on your person at all times. Todd does none of these things. He ended up taking the fifteen-minute commute from Inaba to Okina to head to Todd’s house for better supplies.That and he wanted to see Noodle. When the two walked in Yosuke bowed to Gua-san out of respect before walking into Todd’s room. Yosuke had to boy sit on his bed and went to the bathroom to see what the house had to offer. A few minutes later Yosuke had some disinfectant, bandages, and some tweezers. Pleased with the small haul he went back to Todd’s room. He came back to the boy wrapped in his banana python named Noodle.  


“Is Noodle playing doctor with me, or is she here to hold your hand?”

“Bit of both.” He gave a cheeky smile before eyeing what was in Yosuke’s hands. This is what he gets for upsetting YoYo. With Noodle wrapped around him, Todd took off the broken glasses and took off his shirt. He didn’t notice the light blush on the shorter boy’s face or the slightly dazed look he had. Todd looked over at the boy and smiled softly, preparing for what was inevitably going to hurt. 

Yosuke took a rag and poured some of the disinfectant. He got in front of the boy with the tweezers and wiped the rag onto them. He had Todd open his eye as much as possible to grab some of the glass bits around and possibly in his eye. After getting at least most, if not all of the glass pieces Yosuke took another rag and covered it with the disinfectant before having Todd close his eyes. Yosuke took the rag and dabbed the rag carefully on his eye. After the eye was taken care of he moved onto the Torso where a bruise was already forming. Yosuke was going to have to talk to Souji about this.

Once he was sure the swelling wasn’t going to get any worse, Yosuke stood and stretched. He was about to leave the place if it wasn’t for Todd grabbing his wrist. The devilish smile on the boy’s face wasn’t helping the situation. Yosuke was pulled down on top of Todd before being flipped, his back connecting with the bed. Yosuke wasn’t liking where this was going after countless times of being in this position. He was already trying not to laugh while Todd just stared down, slowly dragging his hands under Yosuke’s shirt.

Yosuke nearly screeched once Todd had started squeezing his sides. He tried to push off the taller boy off of him while trying to conceal his forced laughter. Todd meanwhile was smiling like a maniac enjoying being able to get someone so quiet to scream like he was insane. A few minutes later and a little bit of “convincing”, Todd was able to get Yosuke to do the really cute snort laugh that he had. A few minutes later and Todd showed mercy.  
While Yosuke was still giggling, Todd stared down admiring him. His bright red face, his dorky grin, his orangeish brownish hair splayed out on Todd’s pillow. Noodle slithering up and laying down on Yosuke’s stomach. God, he was gorgeous...Wait. Goddamnit. He now realizes how big of a crush he has on Yosuke? No. Of course, he does.  
He smiles softly at the boy who was still giggling. ‘Of course, I fell for him. Who wouldn’t fall for this dork.’ He got off the boy and helped him up. After making sure Yosuke didn’t leave anything behind the two walked over to the door. Before he left, Yosuke hugged the taller boy and apologized for not hanging out as much. He promised Todd they would hang out soon before dashing off. It took Todd approximately ten seconds to head to his room, cover his face with a nearby pillow, and scream into it.

“NOODLE HELP ME! HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN?!” He looked over to the banana python. She blinked and rested her head on top of Todd’s bed frame.  
“How am I supposed to deal with this? Seta’s going to steal him before I get the chance to ask myself.” With a heavy sigh, Todd stared at his ceiling humming to a song he heard back in Queens. A few hours later a knock was heard at the door. He groaned and went to go answer it. From that point on everything was a blur. This guy grabbed Todd and before the ravenette had any time to react he was being thrown into something. He wasn’t sure what, but it wasn’t good. He fell onto some odd feeling floor and passed out.


	6. Dreams, Comfort, and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Yosuke wanted was a peaceful night where he isn't worrying someone's safety. That's not going to happen for awhile sadly and he's accepted that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING AHEAD  
> There is a small rape scene in this chapter. If you aren't comfortable with that in any way, shape, or form I suggest skipping it and continue to read once Souji is comforting Yosuke. For a quick summary, Yosuke was raped by Isamu. Y'all remember his name drop in the beginning? And how Yosuke was posing as his SO? Isamu didn't think Yosuke was posing. He ends up calling Yosuke some degrading things, makes fun of his gender identity and leaves. If you couldn't tell this is dealing with some extreme topics that will be added as time goes on. I do want to say that I have not personally been raped, but I was molested at a young age so I do know to some extent how this works. Also, the song used for the beginning of the dream sequence is Bite by Troye Sivan. Anyways, sorry for the long ass summary. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Let's start this.

It was late by the time Yosuke ended up back in Inaba. Despite it being late spring early summer the wind was making the area seem much colder for just his school uniform. Digging through his back he grabbed a plain, black hoodie and threw it on. On someone much taller than him it would’ve been seen as baggy. On him, it looked like a damn ball gown and he was getting ready to go to a DIY goth prom. It at least kept him warm. (No it didn’t have anything to do with it being Todd’s hoodie that Yosuke stole. Shut up.)

What had happened today between Souji and Todd though? He thought they were getting along somewhat okay. They weren't talking like good friends, but they at least we're civil. And who even started the fight? Why were they? God this was so confusing. He pulled the hoodie closer to him as he walked. He debated on whether or not he should head home, or try to talk to Souji about what happened earlier. He sighed softly as he walked over to the Dojima residence.

Yosuke had ended up doing a lot of research after Kanji’s shadow fight. And what he found was both surprising and relieving to find and read. People who ended up transitioning from female to male ended up liking the same gender despite being the opposite biological sex pre-surgery. So that was a huge relief for him. What shocked him the most, however, was something called Polyamory. And apparently, it was possible to be in multiple relationships and not call it cheating. That fucked with Yosuke’s sleep-deprived brain. Did he mention he was an insomniac? Yeah. This was the shit he looked up to distract himself from intruding thoughts when he tried to sleep. Anyways, polyamory was what answered why he knew he had a massive crush on the person who traveled from Queens to Inaba, and why he had a forming crush on the new transfer student who was constantly risking his life.

What Yosuke was hoping to do was get Souji and Todd to talk, hangout, and be friends. Get both crushes to be chill with one another and Yosuke has a higher chance of possibly getting both of them to be okay with Yosuke dating both at the very least. Best case scenario Yosuke, Todd, and Souji all end up dating one another, moving to America and marry over in Queens. With the way, things were going currently that wasn’t happening for a while.

He checked the time on his phone when he arrived in front of the Dojima residence. 10 o’clock wasn’t too late, was it? Just to be on the safe side he texted the silverette. A few minutes later rustling could be heard from one of the windows on the upper level and behind the door. It swung open and Souji stood there in cat pajama pants, staring down at the younger boy. Souji told him to close the door and asked if he wanted some tea before heading upstairs despite him already getting the kettle out. Yosuke said yes while closing the door. 

He walked up to the taller boy’s room while he made the two tea and took the hoodie and binder off. He let out a sigh of relief now that he could breathe a little better before putting the hoodie back on. He stretched and rolled the sleeves up before setting his headphones on the stand next to a model of a plane and some origami cranes. Turning around to walk back downstairs he nearly ran into Souji who was about to hand him a cup of tea. The two laughed and apologized before Yosuke thanked him and took the tea.

“Thanks. Sorry for being a burden and making you do this dude.”

“I’ve told you once and I’ll tell you again. You aren’t being a burden Yosuke. Whether you like it or not you need sleep, and you find it harder to keep your thoughts at bay if you aren’t with someone. Normal position, or do you want to try something new?” Souji looked over at the slightly younger boy, already on the futon. Wordlessly Yosuke walked over and made himself comfortable between Souji’s legs. He laid back and decided to use him as a pillow. 

Souji sighed softly, a smile making its way onto his face. The two ended up talking about some more mundane things revolving around music, video games, books and cats while drinking their tea. During this time Souji could already tell that the brunette was having trouble staying up again. He took the cup away from the sleepy boy and placed both of the cups by his bed. 

Some stupid rearranging later because Yosuke refused to be cooperative and move for a few seconds, Souji covered the both of them with his blanket.  
“You texted your dad right Yosuke?” He looked down at the other boy making sure he was at least somewhat awake still. Yosuke nodded softly and nuzzled into him. Souji laughed softly and wrapped his arms around him. When he was sure the brunette was fully asleep he pressed a soft kiss on the top of his head. Haal wasn’t going to taint Yosuke. No one would be if he had a say in it. He rested his head on top of Yosuke’s head and let himself drift off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_~Kiss me on the mouth and set me free~_  
Yosuke wasn’t fully sure where he was, but it felt oddly familiar. Deja vu almost. He’d been here before. The music around him was solidifying that feeling. Except he still didn’t know where he was.  
_~Sing me like a choir~_  
Right. It was the Yasogami rooftop. And he was alone.  
~I can be the subject of your dreams, your sickening desire~  
The voice around him, however, was telling him that he wasn’t alone. Whatever was going on it didn’t matter to Yosuke right now. Whoever was singing had a throaty, and had to be a baritone. Too low for a Tenor. Too high for a Bass. He followed the voice, listening to it get louder.  
_~Don't you want to see a man up close?~_  
Yosuke ended up walking outside of the school. The rational side of him was screaming for him to stop following it, to ignore it and figure something else out. But...he had to know. It was alluring almost.  
_~A Phoenix in the fire~_  
He walked to the Samegawa and noticed a familiar figure. Tall, pale, almost black hair. It was Todd. And the voice was...coming from him. Yosuke broke into a sprint trying to get to him.  
_~So kiss me on the mouth and set me free~_  
Todd had turned around and smiled at the younger boy. He grabbed him before Yosuke nearly face planted into the ground. The shorter boy looked so entranced he couldn’t look from away from everything that Todd was.  
_~But please don’t bite~_  
Todd cupped one of Yosuke’s cheeks and leaned down. He looked for any signs of discomfort before pressing a soft kiss to the small boy’s lips. Yosuke tensed before wrapping his arms around the too tall boy to bring him closer. Yosuke felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist to bring the two of them even closer together which honestly was a good move. Yosuke could barely stand with how lightheaded he was getting from the overwhelming feeling of joy and happiness running through him. When the two parted Yosuke smiled up at the boy, oblivious to the sudden change in tone. Todd had suddenly pushed him up against a nearby wall (How did it even get there?) before pressing a harsher kiss against him. 

Yosuke tried to push him off, tried to get him to back off, and was getting scared because this wasn’t how Todd acted. And he was right. It wasn’t how Todd acted. Isamu however, was a different story. The tall, lanky, dorky, and caring boy was replaced with a shorter, buffer, and an unfeeling person who didn’t care who or what he hurt if it meant he ended up getting what he wanted. Yosuke tried pushing, shouting, punching, kicking, and anything else he could think of to get this boy off of him.  
He screamed even louder when an unwanted hand was under his shirt and a pair of lips ended up muffling the previous cries for help. Yosuke started crying when Isamu had started unbuttoning his uniform pants, constantly saying how much of a slut he was. How he wasn’t a guy because he wasn’t fighting back. That if Yosuke truly wanted to be a guy he wouldn’t be getting raped. Yosuke refused to stop struggling. Yes, he was crying. But he was still fighting back as much as he could. He called for help once Isamu started undoing his own pants. The smirk on the boy’s face was horrifying as he stripped Yosuke down even further. He hated himself for letting this happen. He screamed once the painfully set in. What felt like hours passed before a warm fluid was coating him from the inside. Isamu smirked once more and walked off from the stupid slut that he had broken…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yosuke sat up, panting, arms wrapped around himself. He couldn’t breathe properly and he hated it. He was so wrapped up in his own world he didn’t feel the sudden movement behind him. He did, however, notice silver eyes filled with concern and opened arms. They looked so inviting.He practically leaped into Souji’s arms, sobbing and shaking into him.  
Souji kept a strong enough grip on the scared boy, but loose enough for Yosuke to push him away if need be. This happened just as often as the brunette coming over and cuddling to get some sleep. Souji did what he could to comfort the sobbing boy in his arms, whispering words of encouragement, hushing the sobbing noises, and looking for the boy’s orange headphones. He cursed mentally with how far away they were. If it gets really bad he’ll grab them. For now, he’ll stick to encouragement, holding, and now adding hair petting.  
Souji eventually got Yosuke to calm down to the point where he needed some tea again. Taking Yosuke with him, they made more tea, cuddled, and talked. Much like earlier, when Yosuke had gotten too drowsy to hold his cup Souji took it away. This time, however, Souji had set the orange headphones over the boy’s ears in hopes of keeping everything okay in the boy’s mind. They both ended up having a better sleep for the rest of the night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yosuke rubbed his eyes and contemplated leaving the safety and warmth of the futon. He nuzzled further into it, smiling softly as Souji groaned about how late the boy slept in. The fingers currently tangling themselves in his hair didn't exactly seem to mind.  
He did, however, need to check up on Todd. It was supposed to rain in a day or two, and Yosuke may or may not be paranoid Todd's going to be the next victim. Yosuke had stood up to grab his phone and sent the boy a good morning text and waited for a response.  
Souji wasn't exactly pleased. Normally he didn't care, but he wanted Yosuke to belong to him. You had to be blind to not see that the two were in love. Which kind of threw a wrench in Souji's plan to claim the sweet boy and take care of him. He needed to talk to Haal about what the hell that fight was about.

“Hey partner, you want to hang out today? Since it’s the weekend and all. I’ll text my dad where I am if that helps.” Yosuke looked over at Souji and smiled his signature smile. 

“That sounds awesome. You mind if we take Nanako? Dojima isn’t going to be home until late tonight and I’d rather not leave her here alone.”

“I get to hang out with partner and Nanako-chan? Hell yes!” Yosuke went downstairs to check up on the six-year-old girl. When he noticed she was making some breakfast he snuck up behind her and lifted her to his shoulders. She screamed for a few seconds before it dissolved into a childish laughter. Yosuke had brought her up to her big bro’s room, both laughing and smiling without a care in the world. He set the little girl down and asked if she wanted to hang out with the boys for the day. She nodded enthusiastically and ran to her room to get ready for the day.  
Yosuke laughed softly at how happy the little girl was. He checked his phone to see if Todd has responded, or at the very least had seen the text. When he saw that Todd hadn’t even seen the text Yosuke checked the weather report. He cursed mentally about the fact that it was going to be raining today. A quick glance outside confirmed the report. 

“We need to check the midnight channel tonight. It’s supposed to rain until tomorrow.” Souji nodded and the two made their way to the couch in front of the TV. Nanako followed them and sat between the two boys leaning onto Yosuke. He smiled softly as the three watched the quiz show the little girl was so fond of. Everything would be fine. For now at least.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
23:50. Todd wasn’t going to be on the midnight channel. 23:55. Everything was going to be okay. 23:58. Souji was holding Yosuke down in case he tried to lunge forward. 23:59. The TV was turned off. The rain was coming down harder than ever. 0:00. Silence. The TV screen was black for a few more seconds. When it came on, Yosuke nearly screamed, trying to rip himself from Souji’s grip.  
Right there was Todd.


	7. The Gates of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dungeon based on the darkest part of someone's psyche. Sounds pretty familiar. Except when it looks like the literal entrance to Hell. Let's proceed with caution, careful planning, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand Yosuke's gone. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals just ended so that's been a huge bitch to get through. My work schedule isn't exactly forgiving either when it comes to free times. These aren't valid excuses and I'm sorry. For how short this chapter is compared to most of them I'm doing something fun. The first commenter that puts an idea down for what they want to see I'll write, and post it along with the next chapter. Rules. No OCs other than Todd and soon to be added, Cole. The reason for this is because I've made actual connections with them and it'll be easier to write with. For simplicity's sake only Persona 4 fandom-wise. The only ship I hardcore ship is Souyo, but any P4 ship is welcomed as long as it isn't pedophilia or incest. Basically no Adachi/IT or Dojima/IT. Anyways enough of me rambling. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Let's start this.

If Souji hadn’t been holding the small boy in his arms as tight as he was Yosuke would’ve tried to jump into the nearest TV that could fit him. He ended up covering Yosuke’s mouth in an attempt to muffle him and tried to calm him down to the best of his abilities. Yosuke was crying and struggling against the tight grip on him. Souji felt horrible that the small boy was dealing with this. He would’ve felt bad for the ravenette also if he wasn’t such a huge prick about the friendship (maybe crush) Souji had with Yosuke. 

Just like Yukiko and Kanji, Todrick was wearing something different from his normal attire. He was dressed in a suit of obsidian armor with a black, velvet cape draped around him. A black crown digging into his skull was on top of his head. Yellow, piercing eyes were looking at the two boys. Something was different with this shadow, however. It was almost...flirtatious? Whatever. Souji had worse problems to think about.

“Welcome peasants. Tonight is going to be very interesting. As I'm sure most of you know, Life’s this big game. One that very few can win. Think of it like a game of chess. And every chess game needs a king. Follow me and see who ends up being the white king. Afterall. I’m the black king.”

The shadow smiled, turned, and walked into the castle entrance before the TV shut off. While Yosuke wasn’t screaming, tears were still streaming down his face. Souji felt horrible the Yosuke was so torn up by this and adjusted his grip so it wasn’t as tight.

“H-How did he e-end up in there? H-He wasn’t on TV at a-all.” 

Souji sighed softly and rested his chin on the mop of hair Yosuke had. He mentioned that a gang from America was on the news earlier due to one of the members being transferred into Yasogami. The South Side Snakes were feared in Queens, New York and had ended up on the news several times over there. 

“The person who ended up moving looked a lot like Haal. A little too similar.”

“So...You’re saying that Todd was on TV?” 

Souji hesitated before nodding. The two ended up discussing what to do the next day and decided to head into the TV after school with everyone else. Souji lifted Yosuke up and put him down on the futon before joining him. Yosuke curled into him in an attempt to hide from nightmares that weren’t appearing quite yet before both of them let sleep take over. Everything would be fine. Hopefully.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Todd woke up in an unfamiliar place. The walls were completely black, and the floor was checkered with black and white tiles. Despite it being unfamiliar it not only felt like he’d been here before, but he didn’t want to remember that he was here at one point. He pulled out the switchblade he carried with him at all times. Something was off about this place. He wandered around the odd castle, admiring the place despite how creepy it was. Eventually he ran into a flight of stairs and proceeded to walk up them. 

It was on the middle floor that he noticed how sinister this place was. How...at home he felt in this place. This place felt so welcoming that it was frightening. The fact that this place was completely covered in a thick fog wasn't helping his situation at all. He continued walking, exploring the labyrinth-like maze, and making his way up the place. The next floor was making things really weird.

It was this floor that he started to hear voices. Voices that were familiar. Voices that were buried under memories that he didn't want to remember. His father's voice after being abandoned. His mother's voice mentioning worthlessness. His stepfather’s degrading remarks. But one stood out among all of them. A distorted, and chilling voice of himself.

“Well hello there Todrick. Glad to see you could make it here tonight. Take a seat. Relax. I’ll be back with a _very_ good friend of ours. See you later.~”

Todd was forced into an obsidian throne-like chair. A loud bang suggested doors closed. He was stuck. Whoever the hell that was couldn’t have been friendly. Bashing against the door once the thing was gone, he thought about the last few words it said. Good friend? He didn’t have any good friends in Japan other than...Oh shit. Nonono. He bashed himself harder against the door in an attempt to break out of this hellish castle. That _thing_ couldn’t hurt the literal reason he moved to this godforsaken country.

After what felt like an hour of throwing himself at the door he walked to a corner of the room to rest. He was stuck. Completely useless in protecting one of the closest people in his life. He curled into a ball and sighed softly. With nothing to do, he waited for whatever the hell that thing was to come back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After school, Yosuke walked with the silver-haired leader to the Junes food court with everyone else. Yosuke had the hoodie he wore while over at Souji's to help Teddie find Todd. Once they found the dungeon he was booking it.

Why Todd? Todd didn't do anything wrong. Yeah, he's in a gang. Probably did some violent shit. Injured a few people. Vandalized some stuff...Okay, so he wasn't the _best_ person ever but still. Why Todd? So far everyone had a connection to the Yamono case, even if Kanji’s was a big stretch, but what was his? He didn't have one. So what the hell? He sighed softly and sat down at the table they deemed as theirs.

Half an hour of discussion, asking and confirming the situation the team of five went over to the electronics section of the superstore and jumped in one after another. Yosuke rolled onto the floor of the otherworld before standing and putting the orange glasses on. Once everyone had gotten adjusted Yosuke went over to Teddie and presented him Todd’s hoodie. Once the bear started running in the direction of the dungeon the teens followed. Yosuke was still worried about what the hell was going on, but what could he do. For now, he ran and followed behind his partner in crime.

After what felt like an hour of running the group stopped in front of the dungeon. Yosuke looked up at the place in admiration. The place was completely made of obsidian with bridges connecting the castle towers together. The domed ceilings with the stained glass windows of snakes topped the place off. The gates, however, were what the most interesting part of the whole dungeon. Tall, spiked spears rising from the ground with white fire spiraling up the two columns was what kept the group from entering along with the signature red and black spiral serving as the true entrance to the place. 

“Be careful guys. This place isn’t exactly-” 

Yosuke ran in, the gates opening before he rushed into the dungeon, music blaring in his ears. He was going to find Todd whether it killed him or not.


	8. The Beginning of Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running into new status effects was always a hassle. Running into a status effect that ended up stranding your best friend in a demon-infested hell was even worse. Fucking hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't shoot me. Life hasn't been being cooperative. I got out an entire story, and I got out a chapter to this one. So don't shoot me yet. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Let's do this.

Souji watched his second in command, best friend, and Partner runoff into an unknown dungeon without a single fuck being given. Okay so maybe he wasn’t in Yosuke’s life first or vice versa, but dammit Yosuke Hanamura was the first real friend he’s made since seventh grade. It honestly hurt to see Yosuke replacing him with some American asshole whose dungeon wasn’t even normal. What the hell was up with this guy’s shadow? A king? Yukiko wasn’t even about her being royalty. She just wanted to leave the place. God this was infuriating.

“Alright, guys. Since Yosuke isn’t going to be traveling with us we need to head out now before something happens. Sorry for not having any time to train Kanji. If you need help just pull me aside.” As he said this he was checking supplies to make sure they were prepared. Once making sure they were, he raised his katana and dashed into the dungeon with the rest of the small group. 

Souji stopped causing the rest of the group to nearly fall once he saw what he did. He was getting a kind of chess vibe from the place, but this just confirmed it. The tiled floors and the gates didn’t help, but even the shadows looked different. Some had the traditional black coloring. What was strange was that some of them were white, and were oddly enough avoiding the group of teens. Even stranger, the white shadows, while few in numbers, were fighting against the black shadows. God this place was weird. And he thought the bathhouse was weird. They continued running, slashing and fighting any of the shadows that ended up breaking through the white shadows defenses. How Yosuke just ran straight through with no shadows fighting him was a damn miracle if Teddie’s readings were to be trusted. Which he did.

He also hasn’t been totally honest with himself. And like hell he wanted to see Izanagi go berserk. After the fight Todrick and he had, it reminded him of a fighting style he hadn’t seen for years. Taunt the enemy, have them throw the first punch, and claim self-defense while fighting back. He walked along the tiled floor and laughed softly. The only person who taught that was was a girl who was a mother. Her kid would be around their age. He spotted the fox and figured to stop there for a few minutes after deeming the free shadow free, minus the occasional white shadow. He sighed thinking about his time in America, the people he met, and the kids he became friends with. He lost contact with them after his parents made him switch his phone once again. He looked at the door leading to the next hallway, checked the team's health, and stood before heading over to it. He’d be damned if he was going to lose his Partner to some conceited asshole, even if he thought he knew who he was. His Partner came first.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yosuke Hanamura wasn’t stupid...Okay so maybe he didn’t think everything through all the time and he didn’t take school seriously, but that didn’t mean he was stupid okay? But after seeing one of his crushes, and the first person who knew about his secret...Wouldn’t anyone charge in after they were located? He was in danger, and Todd meant the world to him. So yeah. It was stupid to go in with no idea of what the place held for him, and yeah he should’ve listened to his partner. But dammit. He couldn’t let him get hurt. It wouldn’t be any different if it was Souji in a dungeon instead of Todd. 

After the fifth shadow he narrowly avoided, he panted softly and leaned against a wall to rest. Fuck it was getting hot in this place. Or because of the shit load of running. Either way, he ended up shrugging off the Yasogami uniform jacket and tied it around his waist before running off to avoid yet another shadow. He was getting tired. Teddie had said before that this place wasn’t built to comfort humans, and he was starting to see how much of a toll the place can take on a person. He was lucky not to run into any of the shadows. He didn’t have any healing items and had a limited supply of soul power restoring items. Last time he checked the fox was only chill with Souji around too. He groaned at seeing yet another shadow spotted him before running off. He ran long enough for the flying cloud with arms lost interest before doubling over and panting. He didn’t notice a small blob heading towards him and was too late before the thing attacked him. He was knocked to the floor and nearly screamed when the knight readied its lance over his heart before it looked up, stopped, and floated off. 

He panted before taking the hand offered to him. His shaky legs weren’t helping him at all. He leaned into the person’s chest, looked up to thank them before a lump formed in his throat. Oh fuck. He tried to push the man off of him and tried to hold his breath for as long as he could. The sickly sweet smell coming off of the shadow wasn’t one he wanted to get acquainted with. 

“Oh come on now love. No reason to fight me. Let me hold you.” The distorted voice had whispered softly to him. Yosuke nearly melted at the voice that practically dripped seduction so close to his ear. It took the little will he had to break out of the shadow’s embrace and gave himself a good foot of distance between the two before taking in some much-needed breaths of air. He still smelled that sweet scent and booked it before the shadow got any closer. He shivered and leaned against the wall. He regretted telling Todd his kinks since now the shadow knew them too if the abuse of his voice kink was anything to go by. He was fucked. The scent still lingered, and the voice sounded so good. It’s wrong. But fuck did it feel right.

He walked around the place, climbing the tower floor by floor. The shadow followed him. Every time the thing came close he ran. He may have had to use his years of gymnastics to use since he had to backflip over a few shadows to dodge getting into a fight with a shadow and to avoid the king of the place, but hey. Now they aren't useless. Which was about time if someone were to ask him. Once he hit the seventh floor, he found it harder and harder to avoid the shadow. Not because he couldn’t outrun him. Oh no. He could outrun Todd any day if barely. The problem? That damn smell was practically everywhere. It smelled so nice. Yosuke found it harder to think properly with every step he took to find the staircase. Every time he got “caught” he found it harder and harder to break out. 

It took him a full minute at one point to break out because of the sweet nothings being whispered to him from the shadow. And honestly? It was getting harder to distinguish the voice from Todd’s voice, and the shadow’s voice. He did end up making it to the top of the tower. Longer than it should’ve taken him. But he still made it. He had his shirt pressed to his nose in an attempt to lessen the effect of it, but fuck if it wasn’t tempting to take a deep breath of the place around him. Everything around him had a slightly pink tint around it.

He started to wonder if it was a new status effect as he entered the main room. One problem. He collapsed once he entered the room. He’s been running around for nearly a full day under the effects of a drug. Running from a secret sociopath wasn’t helping him either. The last thing he felt was his back hitting a strong chest, and golden eyes looking down at him with what seemed like adoration. He barely heard the words “Rest my Queen.” He passed out after hearing them, an intense wave of exhaustion hit him after the words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Three days had passed on the human side of things, and Souji was losing shit. He didn’t exactly realize how much he relied on his second in command to help him with decision making until he was gone. Yosuke seemed like an idiot. Which is true when most of the ideas he’s pitched are pretty stupid. What most people don’t realize is that the two are more in sync than they give off. Souji had thought of the stupid ideas that Yosuke has ever pitched. Hearing it from another person’s voice helps him realize either how stupid, or how brilliant an idea is. With his second in command gone and unable to voice ideas, combined with the stress of school and getting him back he hasn’t had the best ideas.

The worst and most dangerous one was when he tried to go to the T.V. world. Alone. He nearly groaned aloud at the thought as he ate. It was lunch at Yasogami High, and eating alone was honestly the worst thing ever. After weeks of eating with the bubbly brunette, suddenly eating alone was a little painful. He sighed and placed the fourth bento this week to the side. He checked his phone for any texts before heading to the group conversation and mentioned for everyone to meet him at the food court in Junes after school. He went to class after hearing the bell, grateful the day was halfway over. Like the past few days, it had been hard for the leader to focus in class. He still answered the questions correctly. The last bell couldn’t have rung sooner.

He booked it to the door, switched his shoes, and ran out of the school building. He checked his phone to see that everyone was fine with the plan and were already heading there. He got there first and sat down to breathe for a little bit. Checking his pockets, he sighed once he felt the inhaler in his pocket before taking a puff of the medicine. Everyone arrived a few minutes later, discussed the situation, and all four (he hated that there was only four) people jumped into the T.V. They braced themselves, and stood. He went up to the glowing blue door, fused a few personas, and left. 

He looked over at the group of people and sighed. “Remember guys. We find Yosuke. Take the shadow down, and run. He’s been in there for too long, and that sweet smell isn’t helping at all.” He watched the group nod before having Teddie lead them to the chess-themed castle. They walked into the castle and made it to the third floor. This was the highest they’ve gotten. The shadows here weren’t playing around with how strong they were. No one was prepared for the man’s back that showed up seemingly from nowhere. He turned around, and Souji nearly jumped him when he saw the shadow.

“Well hi there peasants. Glad to see you guys finally made it.” The shadow grinned at the group. “Took you guys long enough. How were the shadows? Tough I’m assuming.” The shadow didn’t get a chance to say much more before the leader of the team jumped him, taking satisfaction in the slight crack from the shadow’s skull hitting the floor. He glared down at it. 

“Where is he?” 

“Oh who? Todrick? On the top floor of course.” Souji placed a hand on the bastard’s neck. “Yosuke. Where. Is. He.” He squeezed the shadow’s neck after hearing it laugh.

“Oh calm down. He’s with Todrick. You guys have fun though with this.” He pushed the leader off of him before snapping, having a snake materialize seemingly out of nowhere. He waved the group off, grinning at the Lustful snake. 

Souji glared at the disappearing figure, and sighed as the group readied their weapons and fought off the stupid snake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Souji ran the team ragged today. They made it to the eighth floor and sighed in relief. He healed everybody and went to the fox to restore their SP before looking over to the group and nodded. The smell was horribly sweet, but no one as being affected by it so he shrugged it off. He opened the giant door, and once again nearly jumped the shadow. The difference here? Jealousy. Pure. Jealousy. 

The shadow was holding the boy close to him, sitting on a throne, and grinned down at the group. The brunette looked completely drugged. He was leaning into the affection the thing was giving him, and from what the leader could tell, had moaned softly when the shadow had whispered something to him. He barely looked up at the sound of the door. If the boy hadn’t pushed the shadow off and ran over to the leader Souji would’ve murdered the shadow on the spot. 

He ran over to meet the stumbling teen halfway and held him, asking if he was okay and if anything had happened. He was pissed when he realized Yosuke was still wearing his binder but said nothing about it. He’d discuss it with him later when no one was in an immediate danger of dying. He was shocked to see that despite being in here for a long period of time, he was still battle-ready minus him leaning a little more on the boy than he might normally. A stirring in the corner had everyone looking over to see the teenager who started this place. Souji glared at him softly before the shadow walked over to him. 

“Well, well, well. Seems like Sleeping Beauty finally decided to wake up after I took his throne.” The shadow grinned softly at the human counterpart of him while walking closer. “Imagine that if you had just told them how crazy you really are, none of this would’ve happened. Sure. Maybe if you hadn’t been taken in by her you would’ve been way worse off. But you’re still a psycho.” The shadow walked around the boy before leading him to the center of the room. 

“Who the hell are you to tell me that asshat?” The teen crossed his arms in an attempt to hide the fear building up in him. 

“You, dumbass. Well. A shadow of you to be more specific. But hey. I’m still you.” The familiar grin and the devilish glint seemingly was magnified in this shadow more than the rest. “How else would I know about your mom being the goddess of-”

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!” The teen nose-dived into his shadow and pinned him to the floor. “SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BITCH! LIKE HELL YOU’RE ME!” 

“Todd wait. Don’t-”

“YOU’RE NOT ME YOU BACKSTABBING ASSHOLE!” 

Silence. The boy on top of his shadow was panting softly while the shadow looked up at him, before laughing softly. It began to pick up in volume as he stood and threw his human counterpart off. The purple mist that had surrounded him earlier had intensified in color, surrounding the demon. 

“THAT’S RIGHT NOW ISN’T IT? I’M NOT YOU!” The thing went closer to the boy and grinned before lowering his voice. “I’m me now. Thanks love.” He threw the boy to the side like he was a rag doll before facing the group. They covered themselves while the king from earlier went through a change like the previous shadows. The difference? The thing was a fucking snake. And huge. It was easily twenty feet tall. The golden yellow outer coloring paired with the white inner coloring was an interesting choice. The horrifying part was seeing the boy’s head on the serpentine body instead of a traditional snakehead. The group of now five raised their weapons and charged at the thing, desperate to bring this down for both Todd’s and Yosuke’s sake.


End file.
